masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Combat Engineer
Delete Proposal This one is as clear cut as they come. There is no source provided for this enemy, and without that source, the article is premature, maybe misnamed, and perhaps something else. If you are going to add ME3 information, whether it be creating an article, or adding to one, you must source everything. Since this isn't sourced in any sense of the word, I have to vote delete. Lancer1289 03:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) The very same video that revealed the Nova power reveals the Cerberus Engineer that is capable of deploying turrets. So Im going to have to disagree on that one. Bioware is the best source. They say theres a Cerberus Engineer. Theres a Cerberus Engineer.-- 05:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :So where's the source then? I'm still not seeing it and until one is presented and varified, the article will bd deleted. Here's another question, if it is already known then why wasn't it added in the first place? If no source is presented then the information could be made up. We do not have the time to go gallivanting all over the internet for a source, which is why we ask that when information is added, a sourced is added as well. Lancer1289 05:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Dude. Go look at the most recent Bioware Pulse video posted on the Mass Effect 2 page of Bioware on Facebook. It will not only show you the Nova biotic power but the Cerberus Engineer deploying a turret. It's as clear as day. I wouldn't even be arguing right no if I wasnt sure of my stuff.-- 05:20, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Except that isn't the point I'm trying to make. You created an article, no source, no supporting information, no nothing. Then only after I call you out on it, do you actually present the source. The source should have been added from the beginning for reasons I've stated above. We don't have time to go looking up every single bit of information that is added to the wiki if it is unsourced. It is the responsibility of the person who adds the information to also present the source. Don’t just create articles, add information, and don't source it. All information related to ME3 must be sourced or it will be removed. No exceptions. :Because the source has now been verified, I have removed the delete tag, and the information in the article is now what is stated in the video. Lancer1289 05:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i dont know how to cite sources. Does not make the info any less valid-- 06:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Actually it does because it wasn't presented when the article was created. Therefore it was unsourced information and if it had been in another article, and not a new one, then it would have been removed. There are ways that you could have left the source of the information on the page, or here on the talk page, if you didn't know how to properly site it. Someone would have come along and incorporated it. However, you didn't present a source, and because no source was presented, the information isn't valid until it is properly sourced. Lancer1289 14:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Title Correction Upon closer examination of the video, the real name of this enemy is "Combat Engineer", not "Cerberus Engineer". See this image I've uploaded for proof (view it at full resolution). As such, I'll be moving this article to its correct title shortly. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Nice catch. Lancer1289 19:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Image Addition I've added an image of the combat engineer. Based on a few details such as - Combat engineer showed in a bioware pulse episode (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Or0fly8vA0) - Combat engineer shown at the end of the CES kinect interview (http://www.gametrailers.com/video/ces-2012-mass-effect/726032) I can safely say that the image I posted is of the Combat Engineer. Image is cropped from mass effect 3 screenshot (http://masseffect.bioware.com/me3/media/screenshots/2) Hope you guys/girls like this. :Yeah it has been removed because of issues with it. And just to point out, that where it appeared is irrelevant with this particular issue, it's the quality of the image that matters, and the quality was not up to standards. Lancer1289 19:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Can you explain what you mean by quality of the image? The image in question is from Bioware's page and is the highest definition image I can find. Is there any issue with the image itself or copyright issue? Thanks Shivajichandran 19:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The image has cropping issues. Shepard can be seen, and that alone means it cannot be put into an article. We do not under any circumstances permit images with Shepard in them, with just a handful of exceptions. Lancer1289 19:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) * Is this a valid image of a combat engineer? http://www.masseffect-universe.de/images/screenshots/687.jpg ::I'd say so. I'll upload it and add it to the article. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Phalanx damage? Is it just me or does the Combat Engineer do alot more damage with his Phalanx than I could ever do with a weapon specialist? He also uses it differently he doesn't spam it like the the Assault Trooper or Centurion he just aimes fires waits one second then repeats this makes me think he uses the ME2 Phalanx instead of the ME3 one. Any thoughts? Wrath425 (talk) 08:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Are Engineers Female in ME3? Simply put, when I killed one once in multiplayer, I heard it sort of groan out in a voice similar to that of a phantom's voice. If anyone can confirm this, that'd be great. 21:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC)